


Dead End Reverend (Unfinished)

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Good Bend(y) AU [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Archived for notes, Body Horror, Harm to Children, Other, Religious Zealotry, Torture, Trauma, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Final full outline and third sequel to The Devil's Swing, broken up into chapters, outline only
Series: Good Bend(y) AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708306
Kudos: 2





	1. A Lovely Day In River City!

Chapter 1; A Lovely Day In River City!

>   
>    
>  **The Cast Show Off; Good Bend(y) Style! Gotta kick some monster butt to introduce Henry, Bendy, Boris, and Alice again!  
>   
>  Then going to the Diner where Susan and Darlene are, with Darlene getting off shift, going home, and FEASTING.   
>   
> Emphasis everything not sucking for once.**


	2. You're A Mean One, Reverend Cornello

Chapter 2; You're A Mean One, Reverend Cornello

>   
>  **  
> Meanwhile, Reverend Cornello doing a fire and brimstone sermon, preaching about how cartoons are the devil. Literally! There is a literal cartoon devil in town! And a wicked spirit! And a wolf! And we're supposed to just ACCEPT such blatant blasphemy unto Our Lord? Never mind that that FOOL animator decided he was just as good as God and decided to CREATE LIFE.  
>   
>  Aggressive Dirtbag It Up basically  
>   
> After it's over, one of his stooges comes up discreetly to his office and presents a book of exorcism he stole from “those heretic” Catholics, as the Reverend requested.  
>   
> Cornello congratulates him, noting that at least those heathens had some idea of how to deal with demonic influences while reading the book.  
>   
> He's got himself a naaaasty plot.**   
> 


	3. A Date To Remember

Chapter 3; A Date To Remember

>   
>    
>  **Bendy and Alice fuck around for a while. Things are adorable.  
>   
>  Then the lynch mob shows up to catch Bendy just as the sun starts to set. They manage to piss him off enough to make him literally blind before jumping him with holy objects and a net. They also have anti-ghost measures to keep Alice from helping; the initial intent is to catch her too, but Bendy manages to hook and drop someone and give her a way out  
>   
> End Chapter with Cornello walking up to the captured Bendy and mocking him**   
> 


	4. Broken Curfews

Chapter 4; Broken Curfews

>   
>  **  
> It is very late and Bendy and Alice aren't home yet. There's quite a lot of discussion and debate about how much of a problem this is before Henry agrees to go out to look for them.  
>   
>  Cue Alice-- panicked sounding-- coming in over a walkman and freaking out before finally managing to say that Cornello has Bendy.**   
> 


	5. A True Theatre Kid

Chapter 5; A True Theatre Kid

>   
>    
>  **The house EXPLODES in a panic, complete with Darlene telling Susan to go upstairs and Alice still babbling about what Cornello was planning and how she saw the cars take off for the old graveyard up the hill.  
>   
>  Henry and Boris bail to go do something about this while Alice is told to stay put and calm down-- after all, if they have ways to ward off ghosts, she's no help. Darlene calls the police to pull in a few favors from some cops who owe the boys for the monster exterminations even though there aren't technically any laws protecting the Toons.  
>   
> Susan, however, only went far enough up the stairs to hide, listened in, and on her mother starting to bark loudly on the phone, immediately sneaks down and heads for the back door. Alice notices and gets on the walkman earphones Susan has around her neck to ask what she's doing. Susan points out that Mr. Carlson lives right behind them and over a fence, and that they're going to need all the help they can get. Alice finally calms down and tells Susan to go to her room while she gets Mr. Carlson, but Susan refuses. Alice can't really do much about this, and the girls slip out into the yard to get the Calvary.**


	6. Zany Zealots

Chapter 6; Zany Zealots

>   
>    
>  **Bendy is writhing in fucking pain as Cornello and his goons prepare the exorcism, given they're going full Holy Chanting with this shit. If he even gets breath between screams it's to laugh, in a way that proves to them his wickedness but to anyone who knows Bendy knows he's scared out of his fucking mind and deep into a panic attack  
>   
>  Henry and Boris bust in in a car and chase some cultists away from Bendy, intending on knocking ALL the shit over to completely screw over the ritual (note; not intending to run anyone ELSE over)  
>   
> Sadly, one of these zealots has a knife and no survival skills and proceeds to slash the tires, making the car spin out and come to a stop. Henry and Boris are going to have to do this the HARD way.  
>   
> Against about 30 true believers, who are very human, neither wants to kill but they seem down for murder, and with Bendy in no shape to fight even if they do get to him. The good news, at least, is Cornello is too distracted yelling at his minions to continue anything.  
>   
> The bad news is they're fucked.  
>   
> They actually do reasonably well all things considered, handicaps of not wanting to completely wreck these guys included, but they are 100000% going to get overwhelmed  
>   
> Which is of course when two more cars arrive, specifically including Mr. Carlson's beat up old truck.**


	7. Evening The Odds

Chapter 7; Evening The Odds

> **  
>   
> I can't believe it's the short arc with CORNELLO that has the big non-finale fight scene  
>   
>  Anyway, it's gone from 30 against 2 to 30 against about 10, which doesn't sound great except there's a Bonus Support from Alice constantly bouncing between cars to smash the hi-beam and honk at the zealots to scare and scatter them, since she can't get close. Unfortunately, there's still too many of them to get to one of the wards keeping her from getting into the fray directly  
>   
> During all this, Susan sneaks in. She tries pushing a ward over but she's too tiny and thus focuses on getting to Bendy. After calming him down and convincing him to quiet down, she gets to work on the knots.  
>   
> More fight scene  
>   
> Susan finally gets the last knot undone, only to be ripped up and away into Cornello's tight grip, bringing the fight to a halt**


	8. Too Dumb To Live

Chapter 8; Too Dumb To Live

>   
>  **  
> Cornello has Susan as a human bargaining chip, holding her tight and clearly partially choking her as he tells everyone to get back. Even his zealots are like Whoa What The Fuck because hurting a kid was not part of the plan here but Cornello is 10000% full crazy right now  
>   
>  He is specifically barking orders to push Bendy (who's starting to get up and already snarling between snickers) back down and to do various things for the ritual or the kid gets it  
>   
> Two things happen; Boris kicks over a ward and Susan bites the SHIT out of Cornello's arm  
>   
> Susan drops and Alice, now allowed to move, grabs the net over Bendy and throws it on Cornello, tangling him up and making him incapable of escaping as the demon lunges and smushes him  
>   
> Bendy has to be talked out of killing the shit out of Cornello, with the last nail in the coffin being Susan's sad little wheeze asking him to stop. Alice continues to tangle up Cornello (perhaps a little more than she needs to) and the Theater Company makes all the zealots sit the fuck down in the center of the ruined ritual area. Henry takes his kids over to the truck bed to sit until the cops arrive, complete with Bendy crawling up into it and curling around little Susan as she continues to cough and rub her throat.**   
> 


	9. Going Home

Chapter 9; Going Home

>   
>    
>  **Darlene catches a ride with the police on realizing that Susan is missing. Luckily she had the sense to call the ambulance too, which also got there before she did. Sadly Cornello has already been loaded up so when she's given a full explanation by an officer she can't go deck him.  
>   
>  Instead she goes to get her family.  
>   
> Henry is Fucking Exhausted, Boris is Worried but Fine, Alice is Strangely Distracted, and both Susan and Bendy are beat up, though after the kneejerk reaction of MY BABY Bendy is clearly the worse off between the two.   
>   
> The Other Theatre Car has a spare tire to put on Henry's, but Henry and Bendy themselves get a ride in the back of Mr. Carlson's truck since Bendy's still oozing ink. He is, however, calming down considerably faster than he used to, and is MOSTLY normal by the time they get home, if still drippy.  
>   
> He actually manages to EXPRESS he was terrified at least, which is new, and the fact he knew they'd come for him which is DEF new, even if he can't quite get past it**


	10. All Things Considered, Doing Okay

Chapter 10; All Things Considered, Doing Okay

>   
> ****  
> What the title says; ALICE seems distracted but Bendy is not spaced or hiding or stammery; aside from being a little drippier than usual (nothing a good set of rainboots and raincoat can't handle!) he's actually doing pretty well!  
>   
>  Shit what is this character development nonsense


End file.
